


[Podfic] letters from a dead world

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Innsmouth Legacy - Ruthanna Emrys
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Catherine Trumbull writes the most important letter of her life.





	[Podfic] letters from a dead world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [letters from a dead world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990432) by [lypiphaera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lypiphaera/pseuds/lypiphaera). 

Length: 00:04:43

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Innsmouth/letters%20from%20a%20dead%20world.mp3) (3.2 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Innsmouth/letters%20from%20a%20dead%20world.m4b) (2.2 MB) 


End file.
